


Cinema

by HikariMinami



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Lux convida as guardiãs estelares para ir ao cinema com ela, em mais uma tentativa de tornar o grupo mais coeso, mas nenhuma delas está interessada no novo melodrama em cartaz. E, sinceramente, Ezreal não consegue compreender por que alguém recusaria passar tempo com Luxanna.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Ezreal
Kudos: 2





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> às vezes dá vontade de escrever sobre tropes clichês, e é daí que surgiu essa fic  
> espero que gostem dessa história bobinha e curtinha ~

— E aí, Lux?

A garota ergueu o olhar para o loiro que se aproximava, acenando para ela. Lux sorriu, retribuindo o gesto.

— Então, um passarinho me contou que você vai ao cinema com as outras guardiãs? — a voz dele era animada, ao contrário da reação que as amigas lhe deram anteriormente.

— Ah… — o sorriso de Lux murchou com a lembrança. — Esse passarinho está um pouco errado. Nenhuma delas ficou muito interessada no filme, então acho que vou acabar vendo sozinha. 

Ezreal ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tudo bem que vira Janna recusar o convite, mas… _nenhuma das outras três? Sério?_

— Que filme é esse, afinal? — ele perguntou, em uma tentativa de redirecionar o assunto. 

— Ah, é só um melodrama qualquer, na verdade. — Lux desviou o olhar, uma das mãos rodeando o outro braço. — Nada demais; a Jinx mesmo falou que deve ser hiper entediante. Apesar de que qualquer vídeo que não tem explosões a cada cinco segundos é tedioso para ela. 

O loiro soltou um riso nasal com o comentário e a garota acompanhou-o com um sorriso pequeno. Mas ela logo soltou um suspiro e voltou com a expressão frustrada. 

Ezreal não gostava daquilo — a tristeza não caía bem com alguém tão radiante quanto Lux. Talvez por isso, ele ousou dar um passo a mais dessa vez (ainda que talvez fosse levar bronca da Ahri no futuro). 

— Vem cá, seria muito ruim se eu fosse sua companhia? — o loiro sugeriu. — Posso não ser uma delas, mas ainda sou um guardião. É meio caminho andado, né? 

Não era assim que funcionava — ele sabia que não. Mas às vezes uma frase besta dessas podia ser a solução dos problemas. E, pelos olhos rosados arregalados e brilhantes, parecia que havia acertado. 

— É-é sério? — ela gaguejou. — Tipo, são duas horas de filme e é sobre um romance bobo com vários obstáculos evitáveis ao longo da trama inteira e—

— ‘Tá tudo bem, não precisa da propaganda reversa. — ele riu e Lux sentiu o rosto esquentar. — Não sou muito de filmes, na verdade, mas um cinema de vez em quando não mata ninguém. Sem falar que a pipoca de lá é boa. 

— Isso é verdade. Às vezes dá vontade de passar lá só para pegar a pipoca e ir embora. — a garota concordou. — Mas, sei lá, não quero que você se sinta forçado a me acompanhar só porque as outras recusaram ou coisa assim. Pode acabar sendo bem chato, sabe?

— Não tem como não se divertir perto de você, Luxanna. — apesar de ele ter piscado, era sério. 

Lux era motivo de pelo menos metade dos sorrisos dele todos os dias, ainda que não fosse admitir isso em voz alta (Sarah nunca o deixaria em paz). E vê-la mudar em um gradiente de emoções até o rosto entrar em combustão era certamente uma justificativa. 

Mas o sino tocou antes que pudesse apreciar devidamente o momento. 

— Tudo bem se for amanhã depois da aula? — ela perguntou, a voz baixa no meio de tantos que cruzavam os corredores na volta para as salas. 

— É um encontro. 

E, seguindo com o olhar a figura rosada que se esbarrava em todo mundo para retornar à classe antes do segundo sino bater, ele sorriu mais uma vez.

_Como podiam não se atentar a uma estrela tão brilhante?_

**Author's Note:**

> essa oneshot pode estar relacionada aos dois estudos de personagem (?) que fiz, um da ahri e outro da lux  
> não estão exatamente interligados, mas a essência da lux foi tirada dessa fic dela, então ficaria feliz se dessem uma olhada em "inalcançável" também!  
> obrigada pela atenção ~


End file.
